Cartas Y Espiritus
by Joruji
Summary: El destino de Yugi y el de Yoh se vera unido, y a la vez afectado por la aparicion de otro antiguo articulo del milenio ¿Acaso Yugi tendra que dejar el duelo de monstrous a un lado? ¿El torneo de los shamanes se reanudara? Crossover: Yugioh Shaman King


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la serie Yugioh son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, igualmente todos los personajes de la serie Shaman King son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Summary:** El destino de Yugi y el de Yoh se vera unido, y a la vez afectado por la aparicion de otro antiguo articulo del milenio ¿Acaso Yugi tendra que dejar el duelo de monstrous a un lado¿El torneo de los shamanes se reanudara? (Crossover: Yugioh-Shaman King)

"**Cartas y Espiritus"**

**Por: Black Flash**

**Capitulo 1:_ Espiritu Acompañante_**

Un dia, no como cualquier otro, Yugi y sus amigos se dirigian hacia el bosque para darse un descanso, despues de haberse terminado el torneo, que tuvo lugar en Ciudad Batallas, pero.. nunca se imaginarian que tan pronto su destino daria otro giro…

- Ya me canse de caminar tanto! - dijo Joey deteniendose y tomando aire.

- Joey tan solo llevamos cinco minutos caminando…- contesto la dulce voz de Tea -.

Ademas el dia esta perfecto para ir a disfrutar del bosque y relajarnos…

- Sobre todo para que Yugi despeje su mente - interrumpio Tristan, inmediatamente dirigio su vista a Yugi – despues de haberse enfrentado contra el Marik malvado…creo que lo merece.

- Joey no te quedes ahi parado y sigue caminando que ya falta poco – dijo Yugi sin haberle dado mucha importancia a lo que Tristan acababa de decir- a proposito miren ! ahi esta la cabaña que rentamos.

Despues de que Yugi y compañia se metieron a la cabaña, que por cierto estaba muy bonita, empezaron a sacar sus cosas y a instalarse…

- Ayyy…estoy cansado – dijo Joey estirandose.

- Si como tu fuiste el que cargo las cosas!- le reprimio Tea.

- Ya dejen de discutir – dijo Yugi muy tranquilamente con una dulce sonrisa- recuerden que no venimos a pelearnos-.

Bueno lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a recoger un poco de leña, para prender la fogata, y por un poco de agua del pozo, que debe estar por algun lado- termino diciendo Yugi mientras leia el mapa, que durante el transcurso del camino hacia la cabaña habia estado revisando.

Yo ire contigo Yugi- dijo Joey mirando de reojo a Tea, que estaba todavia un poco enojada con Joey.

-Bueno creo que Tea y yo iremos a recoger un poco de leña – dijo Tristan.

-En media hora nos vemos aqui, ya falta poco para anochecer- dijo Yugi mirando por una de las ventanas de la cabaña.

Todos salieron de la cabaña; Yugi y Joey se adentraron al bosque, de acuerdo a lo que decia el mapa, el pozo no se encontraba muy lejos, mientras que Tristan y Tea solo dieron unos cuantos pasos y se dedicaron a buscar un poco de leña.

- Yugi mira ahi esta el pozo!- anuncio emocionado Joey.

- Muy bien ahora solo…

-AHHHHHHHH!- Un grito ahogado, al parecer de Tea, interrumpio a Yugi.

-Estan en problemas!- dijo la voz de Yami Yugi, que ya habia posesionado el cuerpo Yugi, para correr mas rapido.

-Vamos Yugi hay que ir con ellos- respondio la voz preocupada de Joey.

Al haber llegado rapidamente al lugar, donde se encontraban Tea y Tristan, Yami Yugi pregunto…

-¿Se encuentran bien? - mirando alrededor por si habia alguien mas, pero lo unico que vio fue varias leñas y las cartas de duelo de monstruos de Tea desparramadas por todos lados.

-….-Tea no contesto, solo tenia la vista fija hacia un arbol en el cual habia varias marcas, como si hubiesen dado fuertes golpes a este.

- No entiendo porque ha gritado, solo estabamos recogiendo leña, yo estaba por alla y ella justo aqui- contesto Tristan apuntado con su dedo en donde el se encontraba.

- Alguien me puede explicar ¿que paso aqui?- dijo Joey tomando aire, y sobandose la cabeza, ya que se tropezo con una piedra y despues cayo contra el piso, justo cuando iba corriendo tras Yugi.

-¿Pero que te paso en la cabeza?- pregunto Yami Yugi muy intrigado a Joey pero sin dejar de observar a Tea, que estaba muy pensativa, todavia con la vista hacia el arbol.

-No fue nada solo me tropece con una piedrechuza- respondio rapidamente Joey con un tono de valentia, pero con una expresion de dolor todavia en la cara.

-Tea, nos puedes decir ¿que fue lo que ocurrio?- dijo Tristan preocupado, que estaba acercandose a Tea.

-Si no se preocupen estoy bien- dijo Tea porfin..todavia dandoles la espalda a Yugi, Tristan y Joey, todavia viendo el arbol….entonces decidio darse la vuelta.

Todos salieron de la cabaña; Yugi y Joey se adentraron al bosque, de acuerdo a lo que decia el mapa, el pozo no se encontraba muy lejos, mientras que Tristan y Tea solo dieron unos cuantos pasos y se dedicaron a buscar un poco de leña_. (N.A. FlashBack Ver Despues del Fin del Capitulo)_

-Oye Tristan- dijo Tea mientras recogia un poco de leña- sera mejor que tu recojas un poco de aquella leña y yo de la de por aqui.

-Esta bien- asintio Tristan mientras se dirigia al lugar que Tea le habia indicado.

-AHHHHHH!-grito Tea- mientras veia ante sus ojos a un Hada, que estaba al parecer insconsciente debajo de una de las leñas que agarro.

-¿Tea que pasa¿Porque gritaste?- pregunto Tristan que al parecer no podia ver a la pequeña hada y mas bien fijo su atencion a las cartas de hadas que salieron volando de la mano de Tea, ya que al mismo tiempo que recogia leña con una mano, cuando la dejaba en un lugar que ella y Tristan acordaron para poner los montoncitos de leña, barajaba sus cartas, entonces fue en ese momento en que levanto una leña con una mano y con la otra tenia las cartas que salieron volando.

-¿Que eres?- pregunto Tea, al hada que ya habia despertado debido al grito.

-Morphine- fue lo unico que el hada se limito a decir, y en unos cuantos segundos empezo a brillar con mucha intensidad…tanta que cego a Tea… en otros cuantos segundos mas recupero la visibilidad…pero el hada ya no estaba alli.

_(Aqui termina el FlashBack y prosigue la historia) _Tea decidio contarles lo sucedido, despues de que termino de contarles, Joey dijo…

-¿Como es que Tristan no pudo verla?-.

- No lo se…- contesto Tea.

-Al parecer se llama Morphine- dijo pensativo Yugi, que ya habia vuelto a ser el.

-Eso mismo pense- dijo Tea

-Sera mejor que recojas tus cartas y se den prisa a terminar de recoger leña….ya esta oscureciendo- indico Yugi- nosotros iremos de nuevo por el agua, al pozo.

**Fin del Capitulo **

**o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Si talvez piensen que mi fan-fic esta muy confuso, pero esperense a que publique los dos siguientes capitulos….asi entenderan mejor la historia…

Bueno para los que no saben que es FlashBack , es como ir de vuelta al tiempo…se usa para cuando alguien recuerda algo o se devuelve a una parte atras, o en este caso yo lo utilice como explicacion de lo que sucedido…. Aunque Tea logicamente no lo conto asi …si no que lo hice parte de la historia…

En el siguiente Fan-fic entenderan por medio de un FlashBack mas extenso porque Morphine..estaba insconsciente en el bosque.

Porfavor les pido que me escriban reviews y si tienen alguna duda escribanla en los reviews…y otro favor no sean tan duros conmigo..es mi primer fan-fic..

Y otra cosa..no describi a los personajes porque me imagino que todos los conocen…solamente describire a los nuevos personajes….pero eso pasara mas adelante.( Prometo hacer los capitulos mas largos -")

Adios! Hasta el proximo capitulo !


End file.
